The broad aim of this project is to assess the capacity of the human cutaneous system to process information. To that end, all conceivable patterns and sequences of mechanical stimuli, at least those that show promise on initial tryout, are being tested to ascertain limits of discrimination. A 64-element matrix now in operation is controlled by a computer, programs for which permit a great variety of manipulations of spatio-temporal patterns. Moreover, the matrix is now so mounted as to make possible comfortable and compliant application to any desired bodily site. Because so much flexibility has been built into the system, it is feasible to reproduce in essence all modes of stimulation, simple and complex, used throughout the brief but busy history of this problem and to make comparative studies of their efficacy. Of special interest, in the early experiments performed with the matrix, is the pitting of the so-called saltatory mode (the cutaneous "rabbit," developed in this laboratory) against the more conventional "static" (simultaneous) and "Times Square" (moving symbols) displays employed in all successful systems to date. A systematic set of experiments, looking towards possible prosthetic devices for the blind and deaf, is in progress.